A Jealous Heart
by SingleSweetBluebell
Summary: Ariadne is sure that he doesn't want her. But when a job requires her to be with another man, jealousy starts to blossom in a dangerous love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story-so please go easy on me! All from Ariadne's point of view :)

* * *

><p>This was pretty much my happy place. Sighing contentedly, I squidged my toes in the sand as the waves rolled over my feet. The sun dipped lower in the sky, and I closed my eyes so I could bask in its warmth. Definitely paradise. I loved how there was pure silence, no noisy pedestrians spoiling the surroundings. That was the best thing about being an architect, the scene was yours for taking.<p>

No sooner had I discovered this wonderful observation, a shudder ripped through the ground, causing me to frown in frustration. Surely it wasn't over so soon? Another tremble confirmed my fears. Dammit. Annoying splashing sounds began to reach my ears, breaking the quiet I loved so much. I wrenched open my eyes in irritation, and suddenly peace was restored, aside from the sounds of a figure wading up the beach toward me. Arthur. His hair dripped from the water, and he swept it back artfully like they do in the movies. He wore that favourite, boyish smile of his, and his eyes were filled with warmth. For me. I seemed to drown in them, and anywhere else I would feel like a fool for doing what I did. But here, it felt so right, so I rush through the shallows towards him; ignoring the water beginning to slap angrily against my legs. I must admit, it felt like it was turning into a scene of Baywatch! But he caught me up in his arms, running his hands through my hair, and all ridiculous thoughts melted away. Cupping his face, I leaned forward to touch my lips to his when-BHAM. A wave crashed over us and the moment was lost in the churning, angry sea.

Gasping, I woke up and wrenched the needle out my wrist. Breathing hard, I quickly checked around me just to confirm it was only a dream. Yep-I must've ran out of time. I was so annoyed at myself for fantasizing again, if any of the guys knew about this...I stopped that thought, cringing internally. Eames would be the worst, I knew he already suspected me. As if my mind had betrayed me by calling him, a teasing voice interrupted my worries.

"Bad dreams, darling?" Eames strolled over, the picture of innocence, but I could see a wicked glint in his eyes.

I crossed my arms, trying to be nonchalant. "Just practising."

He copied my stance, leaning against the wall casually. "Again? Isn't that the third time today?"

"Well, it doesn't come easily to everyone Eames." I said, grinning at him.

He struck a pose, marvelling in my comment. "So true, so true. I wish everyone in the team could have my skills but..." He shrugged. I laughed, loving how easily Eames was to talk to. Well, when he wasn't taking the mick out of you.

"Anyway, Cobb's called a meeting. We've got a big job coming up-so no more daydreaming, no matter how gorgeous Arthur is."

"Eames-!" My retort was lost as he smirked and swaggered away. Ah, crap. I got up and quickly followed him into the main room just in case he decided to say some jokey remark in my absence. A smile spread across my face as I saw the whole group sitting there: Yusif, with the usual pleasant smile on his face, Eames of course, leaning back cockily in his chair and smiling at me mischievously, even Cobb was there; he usually stayed home with his children, but as the most skilled extractor he pitched in on big jobs like these. And last, my heart skipped as I took him in, Arthur. He lounged artfully in his chair as he laughed at something Cobb said. He was way to perfect for me. A loud clearing of the throat jolted me back into my senses. I looked over at Eames to see him raising an eyebrow, and I realised that I had been staring ridiculously at Arthur. Blushing, I pulled up a chair, crossed my arms and focused on Cobb. Time to get to business.

"So, the mark is Lucas Ford. He's one of those expensive business enterprisers who have no respect for anyone else who doesn't have money. Divorced three times, each time claiming his wives have cheated on him, therefore getting to keep each measly cent in the divorce. Insanely addicted when it comes to women, according to his ex-employees, but underneath he's always convinced that they will leave him from someone else so he divorces them so they never have the chance-couldn't bear the humiliation of it."

Ariadne raised an eyebrow. "Yet he never thought of changing his personality so that they will actually love him for who he is?"  
>Cobb laughed. "Actually, he has a bit of charm that he keeps hidden for women for when they first meet him. Keeps it up until the marriage is dead and done, then switches it off."<p>

"Sounds like my kind of guy." Eames chortled. Ariadne threw him a dirty look, and he hastily stopped.

"Anyway", Cobb continued, "The company that hired us are accquainted with his managing directors. They know that he's scammed a lot of people out of money, but never leaves enough evidence for them to prove it and fire him. He's a bad name for their company, but they can't get rid of him without reason as he'll sue for every dollar they have. In short, he's clever. And this one's gonna be tough." He paused, seeing if there was any doubt on their faces.

Eames spotted this too, and he snorted. "Do you think the dream team will let you down?"  
>We all burst out laughing at how ironically correct his nickname for us was.<p>

Arthur, the ever practical one, broke the laughter. "So-they want us to do what exactly?"

"We need to extract information on where he hides the scammed money, apparently he has accounts all over the world but they've never seen a trace of them. Also, we need to know where the documentation is for the transactions."

Eames, as usual, was looking cocky. "Sounds like a piece of cake." But I could see Cobb's face, and remembered him saying once that an idea is never that simple.

"No. Our research has shown that he hasn't has training against extraction, but he is always accompanied by bodyguards, which blend in with the crowd wherever he goes and are hard to spot. I don't doubt anyone has tried to go against him before, he'll always be expecting attack."

There was a small pause. "So..." I said, breaking it. "How are we meant to get in?"

Cobb turned to smile at me. "By using his weakness of course." I frowned, not understanding. I suddenly noticed how everyone seemed to be looking at me all of a sudden. Cobb's words played back in my head-' Insanely addicted to women...'

"Ah hell no!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

"Arrrrrgh!" I threw yet another piece of clothing across the room in frustration. I didn't usually care about fashion, but when it came to making a good impression on the mark for a really important job, especially at a party full of posh snobs, I knew that I couldn't just turn up in jeans. Which was why I was faced with the frustrating dilemma of having nothing to wear. Just as I was getting ready to have an emotional breakdown, there was a knock at the door. I sighed, knowing it was probably one of the team ready to drill the plan in my head one more time and that I would be chastised about having no 'suitable attire' as Eames called it. I snorted, thinking he probably didn't even know what it meant.

Picking my way out of the wreckage of clothes, I reluctantly opened the door and said grumpily "If you're here to tell me the plan one more time then you can just-"

I stopped. It was Arthur, looking luscious in a sleek black tux that matched his hair. Oh God, please let my heart stop beating so loudly. There was a silence as I realised that we were both waiting for the other to say something. Be cool, Ari, I thought.

"Looking good Arthur," I said, winking at him. Why? Why did I just do that? He laughed easily, looking down at his definite suitable attire at I internally strangled myself for being anything but cool.

"Thanks, I know Eames will approve." He paused as he looked me over, and I cringed as I realised I was wearing sweatpants. "Although you always look gorgeous in anything you wear, Ari, I must say the rest of the team won't be happy if you turn up slightly underdressed."

Gorgeous. He called me gorgeous. Then I remembered my disastrous clothing situation.

"Oh, I'll erm, be ready in a while, you know what us girls are like when we're getting ready." My attempt at being cool was going from bad to worse. He knew that I wasn't like most girls who spent ages on their hair and makeup in the morning, that I didn't care if my jacket didn't match my trousers, or that I never wore heels. There was no point pretending to be the girl he obviously wanted, that I never could be.

"Ari." I looked up into his eyes, feeling déjà vu from the dream all over again. "You haven't got anything to wear, have you?"

"No." I said, admitting defeat.

He laughed. "Don't worry, I know dresses aren't your thing, I'm here to rescue you."

* * *

><p>I stared self-consciously into the mirror. Elegance and grace stared back at me. A soft lilac dress draped down to the floor, tied around the middle and plunging ever so slightly. It brought out the creaminess of my skin in a flattering way, and instead of looking like an inexperienced flirter with no courage to tell guy I love how I feel, I felt like a pure goddess. This is what vanity must feel like, I thought wryly.<br>I walked out of my apartment to find Arthur waiting outside. The look on his face as he took me in struck my heart hard and filled it with heat and passion. Any other time, I might've blushed and felt like a fool. But the dress gave me courage, and instead I danced over and have him a mock curtsey.

"Am I suitable enough now, sir?" I tried to avoid looking at his face so I could restrain myself from throwing myself into his arms.

"I don't think suitable covers it, Ari." His eyes glittered as he looked me up and down. "Shall we?" He extended his arm and I hooked my arm through it happily. He escorted me to his car like a gentleman and as we drove to the Lucas Ford's office, we chatted easily about the past jobs we did together. I felt slightly awkward when we turned to the Fischer job, remembering that 'distraction' kiss on the second level. But Arthur seemed unfazed, which bothered me more than it should. I knew the kiss meant nothing-why couldn't I let it go? Luckily, we got to the office before I could sink into a poor-little-me mood, and I brightened slightly when Arthur helped me out the car, again like a gentleman. Cobb, Eames and Yusif were waiting. It was extremely satisfactory to see them gawp at me, but insulting at the same time that they were so amazed. Jeesh, I really was getting vain.  
>Eames took in me and Arthur linking arms and jiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. "Wow, Ari, you two look so good together." I could've killed him right there and then. Luckily, Cobb took over.<p>

"Yes, I'm pleased Arthur chose the dress instead of Eames. He was all for getting you a black lacy number." He shook his head at Eames.

"_You_ chose it?" I looked at Arthur in disbelief.

"Sure, I thought it would suit you beautifully. And so it does." We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity before Eames (who was on dangerous ground already) had to go break the moment.

"I still think a sexy dress would have caught Ford's eyes more."

Glaring at him, I was about to retort but Arthur beat me to it. "Yes, as it would with every guy in that office. They'll be crowding round her enough as it is! We want something subtle Eames, and as marvellous as you are," (we all sniggered), "subtlety is not your strong point."

Eames looked peeved, but Yusif (the peace maker) stepped in and said timidly "Shouldn't we be going in?"

"You're right. Eames, Arthur, save the squabbling until later. Right: the plan one more time." Cobb turned to me and I groaned, which he dismissed. "Me, Yusif and Arthur will go in seperately and mingle with the crowd, and Ari and Eames will enter together as a pretend couple. Then, Eames, you promptly show us your _pretend," _Cobb emphasised the word and skewered Eames with his eyes, who rolled his own. "drunk act, and get escorted from the premises. Leaving Ari on her own, and hopefully be noticed by Ford, and from there on Ari-"

I interrupted. "I know, I know. I get to know him but don't be too obvious, just learn as much as I can about him and don't get too intimate."

Cobb suppressed a grin. "Right. And if Eames really does get drunk, you have my permission to humiliate him."

"Oh, I'll do more than that." I said, shooting a warning glance at Eames. We all laughed, and Yusif set off to enter the doors. A few minutes later, Cobb did the same, until it was just me, Arthur and Eames.

"Well this is awkward." Eames said cheerfully. Arthur and me gave him identical steel glares, before Arthur touched my arm gently and said "Good luck. If you want to pull out anytime, it's fine. You're safety is more important." He squeezed my arm briefly before strolling away. Dumbfounded, I watched him go, expecting Eames to make some stupid comment. Suprisingly, he put his arm round my shoulders and murmured "Told you he loves you."

Frowning, I turned to him. "No, you didn't."

"Oh didn't I? Well now I have."

We both burst into laughter and headed towards the doors, our troubles forgotten. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

May I just say I'm very sorry for being a bit slow at posting each chapter. Try to write as much as I can in my spare time, thanks for everyones patience :)

* * *

><p>I'd never been to an office party before. I just assumed it would be a group of bored people mingling and a weak fruit punch. I couldn't have been more wrong.<p>

The room was like a sea of white and black. Women were draped all over men in modest white gowns, whilst the men strutted about in black tuxedos. I noted that none of them looked as good as Arthur did in his. Focus, Ariadne, I thought sternly. Eames was looking like his dreams had come true as he took in all the women tottering about. I elbowed him; clearly I wasn't the only one who needed to focus! I started to make my way towards the food and drinks table so we could start mingling, when an arm draped across my shoulders. I looked round at Eames in disbelief, and he sheepishly removed it.

"Just playing along!" He said hastily.

I rolled my eyes and decided to start the drama a bit earlier.

"Just leave me alone...Johnny!" I said the first name that came to my head. "I'm sick of you clinging to me all the time."

Eames frowned for a fraction of a second before realising my game. "But I love you darling." He managed to whine and slur at the same time. We can be together forever."

I shoved him away disgustedly. "You're pathetic. Why did you have to get drunk again? You're always embarrassing me!" By now, a lot of people were staring at us. I expected to receive shocked looks, even glares, because I was being a bit of a bitch, but instead everyone was sharing my disgust for Eames. Snobs, I thought again. Whilst Eames blabbered on some strange 'drunk' talk, I quickly scanned the crowd for Lucas Ford. I spotted Yusif, chatting animatedly with a member of the crowd. I saw Cobb, mingling with business men and working his charm. Then, the best till last, Arthur. And he was talking to Ford.

The comparison was startling. It was like a shaft of sunlight was just illuminating the one of them whilst the other skulked in shadows. Arthur had his hand casually in his pocket, a half smile on his face as he appeared to talk carelessly to Lucas, the perfect God, whereas Lucas looked uptight, standing ram-rod straight in a too tight charcoal suit. He reminded me of fischer a bit, always looking a bit tense. He was handsome yes. But Arthur handsome? No, that was a whole new level he'd never reach. And neither would I.

"You're such a toffee-nosed bitch!" A sudden shout brought me back down to earth. Eames has his hand raised and was looking at me meaningfully. Dammit. He'd obviously noticed my attention wandering.

I emitted a high pitched scream of terror. "Security! Help me!" Before they did, a fist came sailing through the air and punched Eames in the nose. It was awful and hysterical at the same time as I took in the picture on his face. As he was dragged away, moaning pitifully in a very realistic way, I turned to thank my savior.

"Thank you so much sir."

"Not at all, my damsel in distress." Urgh, really? "I'm Lucas Ford."

I looked into the coldness of his handsome features and felt a big fat nothing for him. "Ariadne. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took my extended hand and kissed it lightly. A tad cheesy?

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." His eyes tried to smolder into mine, but instead it felt like an icy glare as he tried to be sexy. Again, so like Arthur. Except Lucas just failed at it. I realised he was flirting with me-yikes, this might be easier than I thought. I felt a surge of power and smugness.

"So what do you do, Mr Ford." I aimed to be demure, and hoped that I didn't sound like a complete fool.

"A bit of this, a bit of that."

Wow, thank you for overpowering me with information.

"Sounds interesting."

He laughed. "Oh baby, you have no idea how _interesting_ I can be." He winked at me.

Oh please, excuse me while I vomit.

"Anyway," he continued, "Mind telling me what the hell a dazzling beast like you is doing with a loser like him?"

Beast? What am I a lion?

"I guess I just got involved with the wrong kind of guy." I looked down forlornly. "I never seem to pick them right."

Giving Ford a massive cue to jump in and take advantage of my vulnerability. Scumbag. "Well, perhaps you just needed to wait for the right guy." He tried to do the smolder again.

Oh god, this cheesiness was making me gag. No wonder I'm lactose intolerant.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting we dance, get to know each other, and I prove to you that I'm the one." He winked again. I'm was silently pleading for him to stop before I poked his eye out in annoyance. But of course if I did that it wouldn't exactly warm him to me.

Leaving me no choice but hold out my hand in acceptance and let myself be dragged onto the dancefloor. I placed my hands politely on his shoulders, only to be pulled into an intimate embrace against his chest as we did a slow turn on the spot. Woah pal, I thought, I've only just met you. I frantically tried to meet one of the teams' eyes over his shoulder to get me out of the situation. The only eyes I met of course, were Arthur's. He stood there watching me moodily, and I drew up my hand silently behind Ford's back and made a phone sign. It was a classic movie get-out scheme. My phone rings, I pull away and pretend it's urgent, giving me an excuse to leave the party and Ford hopefully wanting to see me again.

At least, that was the plan. I frowned fiercely at Arthur, making the phone sign again. Instead of complying, he turned and walked away. I could of snarled in frustration, but didn't want Ford to think of me as a beast more than he already did. Suddenly, I registered ford's hands sliding down my back. Aargh, aargh, aargh! What do I do?

A loud ringing was the most beautiful sound I'd heard. I practically launched myself out of his arms and got out my phone from my handbag. It was Cobb. I could barely contain my grin as I turned to Ford.

"Please excuse me. This is urgent." The look on his face wasn't happy, and I guessed this was the first time a woman had chose something else over him. Too bad. I hurried out to the foyer and answered the phone.

"Cobb?"

"Ariadne? What are you doing? I told you not to get intimate!"

The anger in his voice stabbed at me.

"Wait, how did you see?"

"I was on the balcony, with a number of other people, all of whom got a good look at you draped all over Ford!"

"I didn't know he was planning on getting intimate! I was figuring out a plan whilst we were dancing but-"

"Well don't let it happen again. Make an excuse to Ford and meet us out front."

"No." I said sharply. "I'll make my own way home, thanks." And I hung up so brutally I damaged my thumb.

"Shit. Shit, shit SHIT." I was so angry. At Arthur, Cobb, myself for relying on other people to get me out of situations.

"A lady really shouldn't swear like that."

I turned. Ford was standing in the entrance to the party, arms folded and watched me shrewdly. Gulping, I brushed my hair out my eyes and tried to appear calm.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. My idiot ex-boyfriend Johnny has had an accident and I have to go check he's ok and hasn't done anything idiotic."

He raised an eyebrow. "You'd do that for him? But he's a loser. Why waste time with him when you could be having fun with me baby-"

I'd had enough with the bravado. "Because I have a heart, unlike you." And with that, I stormed out into the night that now seemed so welcoming.

* * *

><p>I was dead. I was <em>so<em> dead.

I had somehow managed to piss off Arthur, Cobb and, most importantly, Ford in the space of five minutes. And ruined the job probably, since I doubted Ford would want anything to do with me now. Great job, Ariadne. To complete this happy evening, I was now freezing and standing, somehow keyless, outside my apartment.

"Fuck! Arthur, I HATE you!"

"What did I do?" Standing in the shadows, Arthur was holding my keys and looking bewildered. Oh boy, I should correct my earlier statement. He was dead. He was _so_ dead.

* * *

><p>If anyone is confused over how arthur has her keys and why she's angry at him it will be cleared up in next chapter :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to peterpeetypan for giving me the insult of 'dickbag' accidentally :D

* * *

><p>I stormed over and snatched the keys out of his hand. Without looking at him, I angrily tried to fit the key in the hole, but my hand was shaking so much in anger that I couldn't do it. So much for my dramatic exit.<p>

"Ariadne. What have I done?" Arthur stopped my hand that was still rifling with the keys. The skin immediately went warm with his touch. I threw his hand off.

"I'll _tell_ you what you've done! Why didn't you get me out of the horrible situation on the dancefloor? I know you knew I was asking you to phone me, so why didn't you? You're the one who said I could back out at any moment, and when I needed you most you fell through on your word!" Breathing hard, I tried to blink away the tears in my eyes borne from the realisation that Arthur didn't really care about me. He just wanted the job done.

Arthur looked stunned. "I thought it was what you wanted. You were getting all close with him and I knew you wouldn't have done if you didn't want to, so I thought you were enjoying yourself." His voice turned bitter.

"So basically you're saying that I was behaving like a whore and you wanted to punish me for that."

"Oh right, I'm the bad guy now? Even when I followed you when you left the party because I was _worried_ about you not being able to get into your home!"

"How did you get my keys? Did you steal them so that I could conveniently go home with Ford? Sleep with him so we could get the job done?"

"NO!" He shouted. "You dropped them after you yelled at Ford."

Oh great, he knew about that too. "You were watching me?"

"Yes. I tried to tell Cobb you weren't deliberately getting intimate with Ford, no matter what it looked like, and was going to take you home because I knew you'd be upset after he chewed you out. Ford tried to pick up the keys and go after you, but I stopped him and told him I was a friend of yours and you were just upset at your bad love life. So no harm done to the job."

I realised I had a lot to thank him for, but right now my heart was too hurt and angry to consider gratitude. "Oh right of course, because that's what's important. Didn't it occur to you he'll be suspicious about the person he just happened to be talking to earlier knowing me? What if he thinks we're together? Great job Arthur, you've probably made him want to stay away at all costs!" I was being totally out of line and couldn't believe I was blaming Arthur for my mistakes.

Anger rekindled in his eyes at my accusations. "Oh I'm sorry to have ruined your chance with rich lover boy. I didn't know that was your type."

"You're such a dickbag!" I threw the word out before actually realising my mistake. There was a silence before Arthur burst out laughing.

"Did you just mix up douchebag and dickhead?"

I couldn't even insult him right. I didn't see the point of answering him and embarrassing myself more, so I simply turned back to the door and finally managed to put my key in. As I opened it, I turned back to Arthur.

"Goodnight. Thanks for the keys." I said stiffly, and made to sweep inside and finally do my dramatic exit.

A hand caught my arm before I could, and suddenly I was pushed inside as Arthur slammed the door. He pushed me against the wall and pinned my struggling hands against it. Lips met mine and kissed them fiercely, burning them with the intensity. I gasped and kissed back, pulling my hands out of his and twisting them in his hair as I melted against him. I didn't care if this was a dream. This was worth the insanity afterwards.

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed, careful not to disturb Arthur. I'd realised for a few hours now that this definitely wasn't a dream. Even I couldn't imagine something that good.<p>

Sunlight poured in the windows, matching my mood. Slipping on Arthur's shirt, I skipped happily downstairs and saw that it was just after dawn. I was a very early morning person, but wasn't sure if Arthur was. Guess I'd finally be able to find out!

I hummed as I prepared my coffee. Did he like tea or coffee in the morning? Did he eat breakfast? What if last night was just a one off? My stomach churned with worry. I'd let my feelings show last night and now I felt vulnerable. Oh crap, why was love so complicated?

"Ari."

I jumped, spilling coffee everywhere. Arthur stood in the doorway, in his trousers. With no top on.

I averted my eyes and mopped the coffee up. "Hi. Can I get you anything?" I refused to turn round as blush burned my cheeks. I heard him move up behind me and froze as he kissed my neck. Hands slipped round my waist as I lolled against him and turned to kiss him properly. This pretty much told me that last night was not one off.

The kiss deepened until the doorbell rang annoyingly. We both broke apart and smiled simultaneously.

"To be continued..." I said mischiveously. The nervousness I usually felt around him had gone, replaced by confidence simmering inside me. I loved the change he had brought out in me. He laughed as I left the room, not even considering that it could be anyone I know answering the door. I thought it would be just the postman, or the milkman. No one important.

Shit.

It was Eames. And Cobb. Double shit. Looking at me standing there in Arthur's shirt. I immediately knew that I couldn't let them inside and confirm that it _was _Arthur's shirt. It could just be any old white shirt. I hastily stopped my mind babble and tried to smile awkwardly as if it was just because I was semi-naked on the doorstep.

"Eames, Cobb. Can you just wait here a second and let me get some clothes on? I laughed hysterically, feeling my confidence slip away. It was Eames that answered first, of course.

"Sure. So sorry to _disturb_ you." I didn't like the way he said that, and Cobb's next question hardly suprised me as to why they were here.

"Do you know where Arthur is? Only Eames said you might know..." Cobb didn't quite meet my eyes, and I knew it wasn't in anger, but in shame as shouting at me. I immediately felt my frost for him melt.

"Arthur? No. We aren't really speaking right now, so I can't help you with that." I spoke more to Eames, and we had a few seconds of defiant staring each other down.

"What a shame. We'll just leave you in peace then." Eames smiled innocently at me and they both bid farewell and headed back down the street. I breathed a sigh of relief and felt Arthur come up behind me again.

"That," I said heavily, "was way too close."

"Ashamed to be seen with me?"

I laughed. "If Eames found out we would never hear the end of it!" I shuddered, considering the future of never-ending teasing ahead.

Arthur smiled. "I agree with you there." His eyes turned more serious and he wrapped me in his arms. "To be continued...?"

I caught up in his mood instantly. We kissed passionately again and I blocked out the whole world, momentarily forgetting that we were standing in the doorway right onto the street where anyone could see us. I ran my hands over his bare chest and he tangled his hands in my hair. This was paradise. And the best thing? It was very much real.

"Ahem."

We broke apart in suprise. Dreading to see who it was, I turned and my fears were confirmed.

"Forgot to mention. We're meeting at usual place at about noon. I hope you're not busy later." Eames smirked in delight and strolled away. Me and Arthur looked at each other.

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

MAJOR apologies for not posting for ages. Unbelievably busy! Thank you so much everyone for your reviews, hoping to check out all your stories when have some free time, sure it is all amazing! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?"<p>

Me and Arthur stood hand in hand outside the warehouse we used for our meetings. It was nearly noon.

"I don't see any other way of getting through this."

"I can. Leg it. Block Eames off our cell phones and elope to Paris?"

I grinned at Arthur, feeling the tension between us break. Wrapping my arms around him, I reasoned "The longer we put it off, the worse the situation will be when we finally face it."

He groaned. "I don't think it could be worse than it already is!"

I replayed the scene where Eames caught us kissing, and grimaced. "True. But look on the bright side."

"And what bright side is that?"

I looked into his eyes. "We both found out we love each other." Arthur smiled gloriously, and kissed me.

We both stayed like that for a while, caught up in each others arms and our memories, until a loud tolling of the bell told us that it was noon. Time to face the music.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, thought you'd never show. Took you long enough."<p>

Eames was reclining on his chair, a with an expression that was a cross between a devilish look and a child on christmas morning. It was rather disturbing. I could feel Arthur's obvious embarrassment and stress radiating through our almost touching hands, and a spark of inspiration shot through me.

Linking my hand in Arthur's, I felt his jolt of suprise. "Sorry. We were having such fun that we didn't really want to come at all. Being in love is such a joy." I smiled innocently at Eames, and my lack of chagrin obviously unhinged him. Arthur quickly caught on.

"Yes, I was just saying to my darling Ariadne," I had to bite my cheek from cracking up in laughter, "how sorry I feel for those who aren't in a successful relationship."

"Or never have been" I added daringly. Eames turned red at this and turned away, muttering profanities under his breath. I couldn't help it, and neither could Arthur. We both burst into laughter just as Cobb and Yusif walked into the room.

Both reactions were different. Yusif was clearly delighted. He had obviously heard from Eames about us and probably unsure as to how much truth was actually in it. Seeing us happy made him happy, which was one of the reasons I loved him being on the team so much.  
>Cobb, however, looked impassive. I would have gladly taken this than Eames' mockery, but I did expect some sort of emotion from Cobb and it bothered me much more than it should have done.<p>

"Ariadne. I need a word."

Uh oh. I followed Cobb into his office, feeling much like a student who has done something wrong at school. Sitting down, I waited for Cobb to say something.

"Ari, I'm-I'm really sorry for what I said on the phone. I became too fixated with the job."

Well I hadn't expected that.

"Cobb, it's fine. I know what it must've looked like, but I really was trying to get out of the situation. I'm sorry if I messed up after yelling at him."

"No, you didn't. Ford has already inquired at the 'company' we pretended you were from. He's still interested, you made a good impression. I gather he likes fiesty women." Cobb winked at me, and my worry eased instantly.

"But it's not all good news here Ari. I don't know if you still want to go ahead with this job-"

"I do."

"Ok. But remember that if you truly love Arthur, which I gather you do since I've watched you hide your love for him since the fischer job," (jeesh did _everyone_ know?) "then you have to take into account his thoughts as well as yours. I don't want him or you to get hurt in this job."

"Hurt?"

"Yes. I don't know how close you plan on getting to Ford, but every moment you spend with him will torture Arthur. Remember that."

The thought of Arthur in pain sickened me, and I promised myself I would never get too close to Ford.

"I'll remember. Thanks Cobb."

He nodded to me and we both left the office. Arthur wrinkled his forehead at me, and I mouthed 'Nothing to worry about.' Raising an eyebrow, he gave me a sceptical look and mouthed back 'I can read you all too easily. You're clearly worried.' It still annoyed me how Arthur could read me easily, and yet I could get get a clue on him. Typical. I opened my mouth to silently retort when he shook his head, nodded to a clearly scrutinising Eames beside him, rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Talk later.'

Cobb stepped in to explain what had happened with Ford calling the company. I didn't miss how Arthur looked at me. Typically, Eames was the one to speak up first.

"What? So we're still going ahead?" His tone clearly showed his suprise, and weirdly enough, concern.

"Yes." Cobb sounded like he wanted to steer away from this conversation, but Eames once again made sure he voiced his feelings.

"And Ari is ok with that?"

I'd just about had enough of him.

"Eames, it's my decision, I am a grown woman, not a child, and can make my own decisions. Thank you for your concern." I was a bit snappish, but he hadn't exactly put me in the best mood today.

He flushed slightly. "Well, seeing as you and Arthur have _finally _got together, I was just trying to be considerate of your relationship. My sincerest apologies for caring."

Oops. I felt horrible. I'd immediately assumed he was trying to prod at our relationship when actually he did care about it, and I remembered his encouraging back when Arthur didn't know how I felt. Nice one, Ari.

Cobb saved the awkward silence. "Well anyway, Ford has said that he wants to meet you for a 'business' lunch at 3pm. Are you sure you're up for it?"

I nodded, feeling all eyes on me. Man, love is complicated.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Shit, ow!" I tumbled to the floor in an oh so elegant fashion as my heel got caught on the stair, twisted my ankle, and then proceeded to make me fall.<p>

Arthur looked like he was having a hard time not busting up laughing as he helped me up. "Are you ok?"

"No! I am **not**," I threw the shoes across the room, "wearing these shoes! Neither am I going. I'll make a fool of myself."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'd forgotten how dramatic you could be when you're in a strop. Ari, breathe. It'll be fine. He'll be dazzled by you, how could he not?" He stroked his fingers along my cheek, cupping my chin and bringing his face close to mine. My breath caught, I was utterly mesmerised. Then I frowned.

"It's really not fair when you do that."

Arthur smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "What?"

"Attempt to seduce me. I can't think when you go all sexy on me." Oh God. I had not just said that had I?

"Sexy? Ooo you think I'm sexy."

"Shut up!"

I shoved him and he wrestled me to the ground, tickling me until be both collapsed into laughter. I was very aware of how his face was close to mine, and I kissed him enthusiastically, loving how I could do that whenever I pleased. Rolling on top of him, I deepened the kiss, until hands pulled back my face.

"Oh Ari. And you accuse me of seducing you!"

I blushed. "You're the one who wrestled me to the ground! What was I meant to do?"

He laughed. "Trust me, I would love to. But Eames is going to come through that door any moment now and comment on your outfit, and we don't want it getting crumpled." My blush deepened, which only made his grin widen. I shoved him again and went to pick up the annoyingly unpractical shoes.

Tugging them on with difficulty, I stood in front of the mirror, feeling deja vu all over again. This time however, I wasn't sure what to think. I stood in a tight pencil skirt and chiffon blouse, looking 'businesslike but fashionable', as Eames put it.

"So, Mr Sexypants. Am I desirable enough?" I joked to Arthur.

"Well, Ari, although I fully acknowledge how gorgeous I am, I don't think it's appropriate to use the term when you have a boyfriend."

Eames stood imposingly in the doorway. I swear fate has a way of that man turning up at the most embarrassing times!

"And yes," he continued, "I would say you are extremely desirable. And I say that with completely no romantic feelings." He added hastily to Arthur, who shook his head in amusement.

I sighed. "Come on then, let's get this thing over and done with."

They both laughed. "I love your enthusiasm!" Arthur said. He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. I pouted slightly when he had to pull back, and he mouthed 'later' at me. God, as much as I hated to admit it, he was very sexy.

As Arthur left the room, I realised I had something to say to Eames. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was just worried about the whole Ford thing cause I don't want it to upset Arthur." I blurted my fears out, and suddenly felt very vulnerable.

Eames came over and pulled me into a warm hug. "I know. Don't worry about Arthur, he's really a soppy sod at heart and would do anything for you, and I know that he will trust you on this. So. Stop. Stressing." I pulled back and shared his smile.

"Much better." Eames approved.

"Well, we better get going so I can spend time with the kind of guy I hate in life, make him fall in love with me, and hopefully keep my relationship with Arthur intact along the way."

"Piece of cake." Eames laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: this one is short. Wanted it to be only about Lucas and Ariadne's first 'date', so thought it should have it's own chapter :)

* * *

><p>"Darling, it's so great to see you again!" Ford swept me into a hug as if we were life long friends. Ha. As if.<p>

I bit back one of my famous sarcastic retorts. "Thank you. It's so great to see you again."

Ford held out my chair like he was a gentleman, and when he sat back opposite me, tried to smolder at me again. Seriously, what was with that?

"Isn't it? I knew we had that instant connection at the party."

Urm, did you miss the part where I shouted at you and called you heartless? I decided to bring it up just to test his reaction.

"Oh yes, although I am sorry for shouting at you afterwards. The whole thing with johnny-"

"Not to worry! I admire you for putting up with him and taking the time to make sure he was ok. Though I assume he is out of your life now?"

Still interested then.

"Yes."

"Good. He was a dickhead, I don't know what you saw in him. No offence, I just think you could do better."

Oh my God, he had no idea how funny it sounded coming from a guy like him. Hypocrite? And what was with the constant hints? Jeesh, why don't you just get down and propose already? I knew he was coming on strong because he thought that most women would leap at the chance of seeing a guy who wanted a relationship immediately. I wasn't one of these women, and Cobb had told me to stand out from all the other women he had used so that he would actually confide in me.

"By the way," Ford added, "Why did you call me heartless?"

"I didn't." I wasn't going to break down and apologise on my knees.

"But you implied it."

I shrugged, trying to be blasé. "I've heard things about you, Mr Ford."

"Good things?"

"Obviously not."

"And yet...you're still here."

"You're a business opportunity." I was being nonchalant and quite blunt, and I enjoyed leading him on.

He threw back his head and laughed, sounding remarkably like a donkey. Well, it would explain why he was such an ass.

"That's rather cold!"

Shrugging again, I leant forward and got to business. "You called my company, Mr Ford. And I am here on your request. So please, do tell me what you want to talk to me about."

"Nothing in particular."

"So I am here because...?"

"Guess it was my way of asking you on a date. Thought it was obvious."

"Clearly not." I was ecstatic inside, he really had fallen for me. Although I had no interest in him, it was nice to know I could actually attract men.

"Well if you didn't think it was a date, why did you dress up?" His eyes sparkled with humour. Damn, I was caught.

"I'm going on a date after this." Fuck, why did I say that?

"What?" Ford looked like he had shit himself. Perhaps it was the right thing to say after all! I clamped down my laughter and furiously fought to keep my face straight.

"Yes, it was arranged before this, but then you called and I knew I didn't have time to change after our meeting, I figured you wouldn't mind if I came a little dressed up." I shrugged yet again.

"Well, what can I do to make you forget this other date, and come on a real one with me. I thought I'd better give you heads up, seeing as I wasn't so clear in my intentions the first time."

Oh yes, I had him hooked. "Hmmm." I pretended to consider. "How about you cook for me?"

"Cook?" The constipated look returned.

"Can't you cook?" I made my tone surpised, whilst inside I was dying with laughter. I knew everything about him, and so I guessed he was about to lie to me about his cookery skills.

"Of course I can! But I thought you'd like something more...fancy."

"Clearly, you don't know me at all."

"Well, I'll attempt to correct that tonight. 7:30 ok?"

"Sure."

"I'll send my address over to your company. Though I ask you don't go spreading it around. I like my privacy." He gave me a wink. Ew, I really don't want to know what you do with your privacy.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm a professional."

"Excellent. I must admit, you're not like the usual women I date."

Wow, you mean I'm not drooling all over you? That's a compliment.

"You'll find I'm a very unique person, Mr Ford."

"No you're not. You're rare certainly, but not one of a kind."

"How do you mean Mr Ford?"

"Would you please call me Lucas?"

"Ok, _Lucas_, what do you mean?"

He smiled at my irritation, and said with a smirk "You're just like me."

Fabulous.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood outside the gates of Lucas' house, trying to find the will to push the intercom button. The house was exactly as I'd expected: flash, overpriced, and over the top. My mind played back to a few days earlier, when Yusif had asked what we would do if Lucas asked me to move in with him. Well, looking at the uninviting house, all I could think was no way that would ever happen.

Sighing, I pressed the button and almost immediately, a surly voice said "Yes?"

Clearing my throat, I announced "I'm here to see Lucas-"

"Go round the back."

"Excuse me?"

"Mr Ford tells all his...lady friends, to go round the back. Attracts less attention. Why did you come to the front gate?"

The reprimanding tone in his voice got my back up straight away. Lady friends? I guessed that translated as women he picked up now and then.  
>I snapped "Because he said nothing about a back gate. And I assure you, I am not another of his <em>lady friends<em>."

There was a short pause. "What's your name?" The surly tone was back.

"Ariadne."

"Fuck." He muttered it, but I heard it audibly and stifled my giggles.

"My apologies," he hurried to add, "Mr Ford did tell me to expect you, I must've forgotten." A buzzing sound followed, and the gate creaked open. I was in.

* * *

><p>The front door was opened by a shame-faced man, who I assumed was the guy on the intercom. Taking my coat and mumbling a welcome, he blurted out "I'm so sorry for what happened on the intercom. Please don't tell Mr Ford, he'd sack me." Poor guy. I felt so sorry for him, and knew it must suck to work for such an arsehole.<p>

"Don't worry. Of course I won't say anything." The man looked suprised, and he clearly thought I would turn out to be a bitch like Lucas' other friends. Never the less, the expression turned to one of gratitude, and he gave me a bow and hurried off. Lucas wasn't anywhere to be seen, and I took this as my chance to look around for any documentation. I hadn't a clue where to start, but figured even if someone found me wandering around the house, I could just say I was giving myself a tour.

I hadn't taken more than two steps towards the nearest door, when a voice hailed me. "Ariadne! Welcome."

Grimacing, I turned and found Lucas standing at the top of the stairs, grinning down at me. I forced my face into a smile, and allowed myself to be swept into a hug when he came down.

"What's on the agenda for tonight?" Internally, I winced at my words as soon as they were out my mouth and hoped he wouldn't see them as an inuendo.

Luckily, he didn't. His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, and he said "Well, seeing as you're so keen to see my cooking skills, I thought we could cook dinner together."

Wow. This guy must really like me.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Mentally, I wondered how I'd get a chance to sneak away, but then I brushed that thought away and decided to worry about that later.

Lucas led me to the kitchen, and I was staggered at how huge it was. For a man who clearly doesn't do any of his own cooking, this sure was impressive. A few kitchen staff were littered about the work surfaces, and looked up in suprise when we entered.

"You're excused. Your services aren't needed tonight." The words were sharp and made me cringe as the staff hurriedly left the room. Once alone, Lucas turned back into his 'friendly' self, and led me over to the fridge.

"What do you want to make?"

I looked at him in disdain. "Haven't you picked out a recipe?"

Shaking his head, he said ruefully "I uh, actually don't know any."

I couldn't help myself by laughing. "Ok, lets see what you have and we'll go from there."

Ten minutes later, we were chopping up ingredients side by side for a simple spaghetti bolognaise. Since this was his first time in the kitchen, I didn't want to try anything too adventurous and ruin the beautiful room. Conversation slipped easily between us, and I started to feel suprise for a the lack of resentment I was feeling for him for having to be here. Woah, Ariadne, rein those feelings in. He's the bad guy.

When the meal was safely bubbling on the stove, Lucas suggested a tour and I took this as another opportunity to see where he kept his files. Obviously, he wouldn't go round pointing out where his top secret documents were, so I'd have to be beady eyed.

The house had 3 levels, and I couldn't believe how many turns and twists there were. I was glad I hadn't tried my 'just need to pop to the loo' excuse earlier, I knew for sure I would get lost! It was quite artfully decorated inside, and I wondered if that was from his skills, or his former wives'. Somehow, I didn't think he would let them influence the house and his taste. On the second floor, he took me past a locked door. I only noticed it because it had a modern, keypad lock on it, whereas the other doors had old fashioned door knobs and keyholes. Trying to sound innocent, I nodded to the door and said "What's in there?"

Lucas looked round to where I was nodding. "Oh, just my private study." He said airily.

Hmmm. "Is that where you keep your dead bodies?" I grinned, trying to make him relax.

"Ahh, as a business woman yourself, you understand that we like to keep certain deals and such private." Lucas gave me a smile, and took my hand to lead me on. I couldn't help noticing how warm his hand was in mine, and spend the next few minutes chastising myself for allowing myself to relax around him. He was the mark, end of. I focused on Arthur instead, which is why when Lucas led me to the top floor, I was smiling foolishly and not paying attention to him or my surroundings. Which is also why what happened next is entirely my fault.

I felt a soft kiss on my neck, and I jerked away from Lucas. He was standing looked vaguely shocked at my reaction, but had a soft expression otherwise on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you were holding my hand and smiling, what was I supposed to think?" He said, sounding defensive.

I looked around, and realised we were in his bedroom. Oh no. I so could not be dealing with this right now. Groaning, I said "We're on our _first_ date!"

"Yes, and?"

"And?"

"I'm sorry, okay! I was just reading the signals. Must have got it wrong." He looked down at the floor.

I felt a moment of guilt, as I kind of had led him on slightly. I realised I was going to have to move on from this. He was still the mark, and I still had a job to do.

"Look, I'm not the type of girl who rushes into things like this." There was an extremely awkward silence, and I could have cried with relief when a voice called "The spaghetti is ready, Mr Ford."

Looking over at me at last, Lucas said "Shall we?"

The descent down to the kitchen was still very awkward, and I think the kitchen staff could feel it, as they tactfully left us alone as we sat down at the table. We ate in silence for a few minutes, until I could stand it no more.

"Hey, I'm sorry for overreacting. It was just a bit of a shock."

Lucas was silent. Then he murmured "It's alright. I'm actually quite pleased."

Huh? I looked at him in skeptical silence, which he picked up on.

"Most women I date are quick to get what they want. Which is good, because it's what I want too. But you, you're different. You have morals and self respect, it's what makes me like you the most. Even if you are going to drive me crazy with your self-discipline."

Oh my God. I think he actually just confessed to falling in love with me. I didn't know what to say, and contented myself by dropping my eyes back to my plate. Thankfully, Ford didn't bring it up again, and we conversed just as easily as before. My feelings of unease slowly slipped away, and it was like talking to an old friend.

When we had got through our bottle of wine after the meal, I decided to call it a night. I had achieved my purpose, to make him like me and trust me. Plus, we hadn't got intimate (I decided not to count the whole kiss on the neck issue from earlier), and I may have discovered his hiding place for all his dirty secrets. Not bad. Lucas showed me to the door like a gentleman, helping me into my coat. It was bizaare to know how a lot of people saw him as a scumbag, but he was so good at hiding it. As I turned around to thank him, I got an incredibly stupid idea which I decided to do anyway. Leaning forward, I kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you for tonight. I had a good time."

Lucas looked at me seriously, stopping me when I turned to go. "Ariadne." He said solemnly. "I'm going to kiss you now."

And he did.

* * *

><p>Nobody freak out! Ariadne &amp; Arthur are still meant to be! Ford may seem nice now, but later on... :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks everyone for your reviews, urm yeh sorry again for lack of updating, no excuses:(

Also sorry for dragging the story on a bit, this is an intro into where it's all going to kick off in chapter 9 :)

* * *

><p>*3 months later*<p>

I stretched and summoned all my strength to climb out of bed. Cold air instantly hit me, and another thing that made it so much harder to get up was the warm arms that suddenly wrapped around me. I groaned.

"Arthur! You're not helping." But that didn't stop me relaxing into his arms.

He laughed softly in my ear. "Five more minutes?"

I sighed. "Alright then. But you can face Cobb when he asks why we're late!"

"Done deal." And he pulled me back down under the warmth of the covers. I kissed him enthusiastically, hardly able to believe that he was mine at last. He ran his hand up my back, and reached to undo my bra when-

BRINNGGG. A annoying trilling sound disturbed my happy fog. Irritated, I groped around the bedside cabinet for my phone and snapped "Hello?"

"Ari?"

Fuck. Just when I was making out with my boyfriend, my other 'boyfriend' happens to call. Fate really must hate me.

"Oh, hey Lucas." Arthur rolled his eyes and gagged, causing me to shove him. He pulled the duvet off me and I shrieked in the cold, tugging it back. We ended up having a few minutes tug of war fight until I remembered my 'boyfriend' waiting on the other line.

"Crap! Lucas, you still there?"

"Yes." He sounded annoyed, no wonder. "What was that about?"

"Oh, um, I fell out of bed and dropped the phone, sorry."

"I thought I heard another voice."

"Just the TV darling." I hurried to find the remote and switched on the TV, relieved when CNN flickered on.

"Hmm, ok. Well I just wondered if we were still on for our dinner later?"

"Sure, I'll see you at 6:30."

"Okay darling, see you then. Oh and could you wear that sexy red dress I bought you?"

"Oh. Isn't it a bit...overdressed for dinner?"

"Nonsense! I want everyone to be looking at us and thinking how jealous they are of my girlfriend."

"Ok-ay..."

"Great. Bye gorgeous, I love you."

"Bye...love you too" I hung up and glanced at Arthur who was lying calm and composed on top of the covers.

"So, hows loverboy?"

"Arthur. Are you sure you're still ok with this? You know it's killing me right?"

Arthur got up and took my hands in his. "Look, I trust you completely, and I know that you're love for him isn't real. That's all that matters." He smiled and pulled me into a hug, leaving me feeling like a proper whore as I remembered the tender kiss I had shared with Lucas three months ago. I had been careful not to kiss like that since, only pecking him on the cheek and lips occasionally, something Lucas was quick to pick up on and get irritated with.  
>I had not since had any luck with getting into his secretive study, since I was avoiding any cosy scenes at his house, and I knew I couldn't have it both ways: either I had to sacrifice Arthurs' trust and gain Lucas' properly, or continue behaving like the virgin mary with Lucas. God life was hard.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

Pulling out the red dress Lucas had given me, I stared at it in distaste. It was a vivid red colour that would have outshone Rudolphs' nose, and unflatteringly tight and skimpy. Urgh. Just urgh. With a sigh, I pulled it on in defeat, just in time for Arthur to come in the door.

"Ari? I got our favourite chinese, I thought we could have a quiet night in for once. Eames was badgering us to go out for the night with him, but I know I would end up hammered on the sofa so I gently declined." Arthur laughed and walked into the bedroom where I stood, yet again, in front of a mirror.  
>I had felt suprise, happiness, and uncertainty in front of that mirror, but I none of those things came back to haunt me this time. Only disgust.<p>

I knew Arthur shared my exact same feelings. He emitted a kind of strangled noise as he took in my new prostitute look.

"It's awful isn't it?"

Arthur tried to regain a composed face, and failed. "No!" I gave him a glare. "Ok, maybe just a little. It's not you, it's the dress."

"I wish I didn't have to wear it!" I moaned.

"Then don't?"

"Huh?"

Arthur came over and wrapped his arms round my waist, speaking into my ear. "He doesn't control you Ari. Remember Cobb saying he likes women who are a challenge? Be defiant. It'll probably turn him on."

I rolled my eyes. "You really think so?"

"Darling," he said, imitating Eames, "trust me. I know the way the male mind works."

"Fine. But if he dumps me and a whole 3 months of work goes down the drain, I blame you."

"Cool with me. Now why don't you let me help you out of this dress?" He said demurely, unzipping the dress.

"Arthur!" I chastised, trying to compose my trembling body. "I'm already running late."

"More reason for me to help you. Two pairs of hands are better than one." He reasoned, and swung me up in his arms, whilst I laughed in defeat.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later...<em>

"Lucas! Sorry I'm late, I had a bit of a clothing crisis."

Lucas raised his eyes from the expensive menu and appraised me as I kissed him on the cheek and plonked myself opposite him, still flushed pink from the run here.

"Well, would've thought that would've been the smallest amount of time you would've spent on tonight. After all, the choice was simple: my red dress."

My eyes narrowed. "I had to run from a business meeting just 15 minutes ago, and couldn't find the dress in my closet. Probably lent it at one of my girlfriends."

"Lent it?" His eyes bugged out. "Do you have any idea how much it cost?"

"Well that's odd, I guess the saying 'you'd be amazing how much it costs to look this cheap' is true after all!"

There was a nasty silence. Once again, I'd let my anger get the better of me. It was a wonder he liked me at all.

Taking a deep breath, I said apologetically "I'm sorry Lucas, it's been hard at work recently." A sudden idea filled my mind, something to make the last 3 months actually worth it. I bit my lip and looked downwards, going for a remorseful look. "Money's a bit tight at the moment, I think...my company want to let me go."

Burying my face in my hands, I began to sob realistically. I was no actress, but had seen Eames fake cry enough when he was trying to pull ladies gave me something to go on. The man seemed to think it would warm them to him, I mean please, if anything it made him look like a wimp. Lucas seemed to be lapping it up though, as he hurried round the table to cradle me in his chest.

"Oh Ari! I didn't know, I'm sorry. But you know you don't have to worry about money. Not anymore!"

I looked up into his face. "Lucas. I can't depend on you, I mean I wouldn't anyway as I can't be unfair to you like that, but you're only a businessman, like me, it's not like you earn a lot either!"

Please please please take the bait!

"Ari. I love you, what's mine is yours, remember? And...I may earn more than you think!"

Lucas' face was earnest. He looked like he'd been wanting to tell me this for ages. "What do you mean?" I said breathlessly. Leaning forward, I hoped he was about to reveal everything to me.

But...

"Lets not talk about this now, not over dinner. Come back to mine after, and we'll talk then."

Dammit. Come back to his house? It was risky, but I knew I could have a shot at finally completing the job.

"Ok."

Dinner was a blur after that. I was so focused on what he might/might not say after dinner and actually ending this horrible task that I could scarcely keep up with the conversation. I was tired of leading a double life, I just wanted to share one. With Arthur.

"Ari?" Lucas' voice snapped me out of my daydream. "You ready to leave?"

"Yes, sorry, I was just preoccupied with the whole work situation again." I deliberately brought it up to make it fresh in his mind.

Lucas held out his hand, and we left, hailing a taxi. The whole ride to his house was tense (on my part) and exhilerated (on his part). I couldn't figure out if it was because he was about to tell me a huge secret, or because he hoped something would happen tonight. My heart beat faster and faster as we neared his house. It was a wonder it hadn't stopped by the time we got there. Lucas got out first, paid the driver, then opened my door. It took a huge amount of will power to take the hand Lucas was offering to get out the car.

Once we were inside, I immediately sat down on a large couch just so I was sure my legs wouldn't collapse under me. Lucas suddenly seemed as nervous as me, pouring himself a whisky and knocking it back. Suddenly, he turned to face me and said seriously "Ari. I need to tell you something, somehing I've never told anyone. I feel so differently about you than any other women I've met. I feel like I can trust you."

Oh Lord, someone shoot me now.

"But before I can tell you this, I need to know you feel the same way, that you love me too."

"Of course I-" I began, but he cut me off.

"No, Ari. For 3 months now, we haven't been acting like a couple. You barely let me touch you."

"I have...intimacy issues."

"I would have respected that if you'd have talked about it with me. But, you're driving me crazy, and if you won't let me show you my love through physical means" (I could feel my cheeks burning already), "then I can think of no other way then proving our love to each other than like this."

He got down on one knee, and my mind went completely and utterly blank.

Producing a velvet box, he opened it to reveal a ridiculously big diamond. "Will you marry me, Ariadne?"

* * *

><p>Know it's kinda ridiculous for him to ask after only 3 months, but that's the point, he's a bit crazy. You shall see later on my darlings :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Quietly, I tried to creep into my apartment, dreading the moment that someone realised I was home. I hoped Arthur wouldn't be there to welcome me home for the first time in my life. Unfortunately, fate has a way of picking on me when I'm down, so I wasn't that surprised when I went sprawling over some treacherous object in the pitch blackness and hit the floor with an obvious crash.

"Crap!" I shouted loudly, knowing that someone would have heard me anyway. Sure enough, Arthur came rushing out of the bedroom, and immediately smiled in that cheeky way of his. God, I didn't deserve him.

Offering a hand, he pulled me up and said "Are you alright?"

No. My heart felt like it was in tatters because of how much pain I was about to inflict on him when he found out. I didn't want him to know until he had to.

"I'm fine."

"How was your evening?" Already, a frown had appeared on his face, and I guessed my brusque tone had alerted him that something was wrong.

"Fine, thank you." If I didn't stop using the word 'fine', he would realise that things weren't 'fine' at all.

"What about your evening?" I said quickly, before he could press for details.

He shrugged. "Nothing special, just lay on the sofa watching some bad late night tv, awaiting your precious return." He grinned at me, whilst I tried to return one and ended up grimacing.

"Ari," He murmured, taking my face in his hands, "Are you sure you're alright?"

I could've told him then, I could've broken down on his offered shoulder and told the truth and begged for his forgiveness. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just couldn't.

"I'm fi-I'm ok, really. Just exhausted, is it alright if I go to bed?"

"Sure." Arthur was trying to sound lighthearted, but his eyes were boring into mine, trying to read me.

Brushing past him, I put down my keys, wrenched off my heels and in another act of the vengeance-seeking fate, tottered as I was taking them off, causing Arthur to laugh and grab my hand to steady me. My left hand.

"Jeesh, you're clumsy tonight!" I tried to laugh with him, but the whole time my eyes were staring at our clasped hands in panic.

Gaining my balance, I went to pull my hand away and was relieved when he let it go without a suspicion.

"Good night, my lady." Arthur said in a sexy voice, and bent to kiss my hand. My left hand, again. And that was when my world fell apart.

"Ari...What the _hell_ is this?" Arthur dropped my hand like it had stung him and stared at me in complete disbelief.

"Arthur," I pleaded, "please listen to me. He just sprung the question on me and I knew if I turned him down he would've broken up with me and then the past 3 months would've been a complete waste! You have to understand!"

Arthur stared at me like I was speaking a foreign language. "You're acting like staying with him is so important, like what you have is special."

"No! No no no. But do you want it all to be for nothing?"

"It wouldn't have been for nothing if you had chosen me over him."

I felt like he had stabbed me, right in my heart, and was twisting slowly with every word. "Arthur. I never chose him. It was _never_ a competition!"

"Well sometimes it feels that way!" He yelled, completely losing it. "I don't think you get it Ariadne. You think that just because it's a job you can skip as far as you want down this pretend path of love with Lucas and there be no consequences whilst still keeping me on the side, assuring me that you love me. Well I'm starting to get sick of it, ok? This twisted love triangle that I'm stuck in. I want out, and if the only way is letting go of you then so be it."

I tried to steady my heart, which was on the brink of giving out. "You...you're breaking up with me?"

Arthur took a breath too. "I think we should, give each other space for a while. This job hasn't been good for either of us, and we both need to step back and think about our priorities." Ouch. That was meant for me.

"I see." That was all I could manage to get out. Arthur looked at me with devastation written in his eyes where I could see tears pooling, and quickly turned to go out the door. With his hand resting on the handle, he turned back to me.

"Ari, I know work is important to you. But don't become like Cobb. Don't become obsessed with the job. Or you'll lose everything else." With that, he wrenched open the door and closed it with a slam.

"Or I'll lose you, you mean." I whispered to the empty flat, and collapsed to the floor as I began to sob.

* * *

><p>"You look like utter shit." Eames said dryly as I collapsed into a chair beside him and pulled the nearest cup of coffee towards me. Before I could say anything, he reached out and covered my hand with his. "Well I could say 'I told you so', but I won't because I'm nice like that."<p>

I rolled my eyes, which spilled a few tears hidden there. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"Hey, I didn't actually say it, well, I did, but...oh sod it who cares. Let's get to the proper subject: why haven't you spoken to Arthur?"

I sniffled miserably. "He doesn't want to talk to me. And I can hardly blame him, I mean look!" I waved my ring finger at Eames. "I can't believe I let myself get this far in on a stupid job! Arthur was right, as usual."

"Ok, please, never let me hear you say Arthur is right again, especially not in front of him. He'd be all smug to me. Also, why are you still wearing that ring? Not exactly an encouragement to get him back?"

I looked at Eames in annoyance. "Well, hell, now you're the one that's right."

Eames grinned, looking pleased. "You can say that in front of Arthur."

"So...what do I do now?" I said timidly.

Eames looked at me seriously. "Well, you have to choose what's more important to you. The job or Arthur?"

"Arthur. Of course Arthur. Jeesh, why does everyone keep asking me-"

"Because you haven't exactly made it clear that Arthur is most important right now. Hey, don't give me that look, it's true, ring Lucas, call off the engagement and screw the job."

"Why are you saying that it's ok to back out now when for the last 3 months it's all been about getting close to Lucas."

Looking at me like I was stupid, Eames said gently "That's the point isn't it? We pushed you into this, when we all knew how much you loved Arthur. So if it costs a job to get you back together then so be it."

I didn't think I'd ever heard anything so profound and wise come from his lips. "Wow. You're acting like you really care about us as a couple."

Now it was Eames' turn to roll his eyes. "You'd be surprised, behind all the mockery I actually do care about you idiots. Now ditch the ring and the annoying rich boyfriend, and live happily ever after with Arthur."

I couldn't believe he'd made everything so clear. "Eames," I said seriously, "You are an amazing friend-"

"I know, darling. Now go!" I jumped up and engulfed him in a hug, before skipping out like a cartoon character. I mentally checked the list in my head: talk to eames, check, what was left? Ditch fake boyfriend and get my life on track! Simple. Right?

* * *

><p>The door creaked open ominously as I unlocked it (I added another item to my mental list: give back Lucas' house keys!) and the feeling of being in a horror film intensified as I called out "Lucas?" into the disturbingly cold house. Creeping up the stairs, I carefully looked for any sign of movement before heading straight to the study-if I was going to break up with him and not get another moment in the house, I may as well have one last shot at exposing him. Feeling like a ninja, I sneaked down the hall, as the study door grew bigger and bigger and my heart pounded faster and faster.<p>

Which was why my heart nearly stopped when a pair of hands grabbed my waist. I span round with a shriek of alarm, and wasn't surprised my panic didn't lessen when I saw it was Lucas.

"Hey there, my beautiful fiancé!" Lucas bent down and kissed me smack on the mouth.

And I had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Hi." Always a good way to start, Ari.

"It's lovely of you to come round and see me, shall I make us dinner? I've learnt to cook just for you!" Lucas laughed with a twinkle in her eye.

Oh God, I was such a horrible person.

"Actually. I wondered if we could just talk."

"Ok, what's up?" Unlike Arthur, he didn't read my mood. He didn't understand that I was being serious. So, in a last kind gesture, I took his hand and actually remembered the way to the sitting room. I gestured for him to sit down and before I could leg it out of there or crack under the strain, I blurted out what I was really feeling in the bluntest way possible.

"I think we should break up."

"I'm sorry what?" Lucas looked like someone had thrown up into his lap - disgusted and shocked.

"Y'know, well, I think that, Lucas...it's only been 3 months since we first met. Don't you think it's a bit fast?"

Lucas' shoulders sagged. "I didn't think it mattered that we haven't known each other that long. I knew you were my soulmate...am I not yours?"

How the hell was I meant to answer that? Arthur was my soulmate, and I hated this constant lying. I should never have taken this job, it was wrong on so many levels, and I had become to dislike the person I had turned into. Since when was I so obsessed with jobs? They don't come first. Love does.

"No." I said softly. "You're not."

Emotions flickered over his face. First he looked taken aback, then sad, then furious. "I know what this is about. You're still seeing that johnny guy, aren't you!"

"What? Eam-I mean Johnny? No! Why would you think that?"

"Oh come on Ariadne, a friend of mine saw you and johnny canoodling in a coffee shop. How much more obvious do you want to be?"

I had a terrible urge to crack up, and nearly broke a rib trying to keep it down. "Lucas, I assure you, we are friends. _Just_ friends."

"Oh please, if you can hug another guy then clearly all this intimacy issues crap is just a cover, you're seeing someone else!" He snapped, and I made the mistake of letting out a giggle because I couldn't believe he had actually guessed right.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but your reaction clearly tells me what I'm feeling is right. We're just not meant to be." I turned to walk away and the next thing I felt was an agonising pain at the back of my head before everything went black.

* * *

><p>My eyelids flickered open, and I moaned in pain as I tried to turn my head and get my bearings. At first, everything refused to come into focus, and I willed my eyes to work. That was when I realised I was in Lucas' bedroom, and full panic set in. I quickly sat up, dismissing my head pain, and after a quick examination of myself I noted with relief I was fully clothed. Lucas didn't seem the type to be that evil, but on the other hand he had attacked me. Clearly first impressions were wrong. Staggering off the bed, I managed to make it to the door and I leant again it, gingerly putting a hand to my head. No blood. Thank God. Feeling slightly better about my state of health, I pulled open the door and willed myself to punch, kick, bite or headbutt (well, perhaps not the last one as I was sure it would deteriorate my health more than his). But no one was there. And that's when it hit me: my opportunity had finally arrived.<p>

I felt like someone was going to jump me any second as I crept down the hall towards the study, and it seemed to take a lifetime. When I finally reached the study door, I was twitching with nerves and feeling over paranoid. In my haste, I had forgotten that there was a fat-ass keycode for the door, which I had no means of breaking into or cracking the code. I hurriedly tried to rack my brains for a solution, but seeing as they'd just taken a pounding, I wasn't that surprised when I came up blank. Stupid, out-of-control business man. Time seemed to blur as I stood there, knowing his whole dirty secrets could just be waiting on the other side to betray him, and I was incapable of reaching them. A small, insignificant cough brought my back to my senses, and I had my solution. I whipped around, ready to confront Lucas, but it was just an extremely short and nervous looking guy, and I had to seriously think before I remembered who he was. The intercom guy, or Lucas' servant. Probably slave was a better terminology.

"Miss? Mr Ford asked me to convey his apologies, and to show you out once you had, urm, awoken."

Awoken? Jeez what was this, a twisted version of sleeping beauty?

"Miss?" He bleated again. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes actually, I'm so glad you asked."

"Oh?" He looked terrified at my unexpected acceptance for his help.

I smiled. "You can help me by telling me the code for Ford's study so we can kick his butt."

He made a funny choking noise. "Miss. I could never betray Mr Ford-not that I know the code anyway."

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes with difficulty. This guy wasn't exactly great at the art of lying.

"What's your name?"

"George."

"Well George, do you like your boss?"

"I-I don't know-"

"Is he nice to you?"

"No, but-"

"Does he pay you well-"

"No, but-"

"Then why should you like him?"

"Well I guess I don't, but-"

"Then there's your answer. If you help me, you'll never have to work for him again."

"And what will I do for money? The whole reason I got this crappy job was because I couldn't go anywhere else!" He looked on the point of crumlbing, and I knew what I could offer him was what he deserved if he helped us get this horrific job out of the way.

"I can give you money. A _lot_ of money." I watched him process my offer, going from trembly to doubtful to elated. "So-what's the code?"

* * *

><p>Hmm will Ari actually get anything on Lucas? I promise I will update soon!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry sorry sorry long time no write...christmas, exams, all these excuses I know :) So yeah I was going to end it in this chapter but it was going on and on and I decided to make the final chapter (11) entirely devoted to the dramatic scene between Ari, Arthur and a certain devilish fiend...

Enjoy xx

* * *

><p>"7518." George murmured in a strained voice.<p>

"Really?" I was so astonished I missed a beat. couldn't believe I was that good at persuasion. And I didn't even have to seduce him. Result! I threw my arms around George and felt him stiffen in surprise. Then I realised how unprofessional I was being and stepped back.

"Thank you so much!"

George looked extremely embarrassed. "When do I get my money?"

"Oh, I'll deliver it when Lucas is locked behind bars. Then you'll have all the freedom you want!" I smiled excitedly and turned my attention to the door, reaching for the keypad.

"Behind bars?" I heard a murmur behind me.

I turned, frowning. "Of course, do you think Lucas would put this ridiculous keypad on his study door if there wasn't incriminating evidence behind it?" I didn't understand why George was so confused. Perhaps he was a bit slow.

"So...you're going to hand him over to the cops?"

"Yessss?" I drew the word out slowly. "What did you think I would do? You thought I was a mafia like spy or something? I laughed, but inside my stomach was writhing nervously, wondering where this was going.

He blushed, confirming my belief. "But then he'll know I've helped you. He'll kill me."

I scoffed. "He won't kill you. A man like Lucas Ford isn't capable of murder, he's too-"

"He will. He killed the last two. When they found out about his wives."

"What?"

"The last two servants before me, one for each of his previous wives. They knew too much, so he killed them. Everyone warned me about the rumours, but I was foolish enough to ignore them because I needed the money badly. And now I can't get out, he'll come after me in suspicion."

"His wives." I said numbly.

"Yes, they say he had them killed because he thought they were cheating on him. You must know how paranoid he his. You can't leave me to his mercy!" HIs voice rose hysterically.

"George, George." I said soothingly. "He'll be behind bars, he won't be able to get you."

"No no! He has people everywhere, he'll find a way to get to me, I know he will." Tear were glistening in his eyes now. I stared at him dubiously, Lucas didn't show to have any sort of 'people' in our research, Arthur would have made sure to find out before sending me in. I got lost in thoughts of Arthur for a moment, I couldn't believe what a fool I'd been. Small, choked sobs brought me back to earth, and I realised George's composure had finally broken. I hastened over to George to pat him timidly.

"George. I'm sorry but...I don't know what to do. Lucas can't be allowed to stay free, he's an evil man, you know that yourself. At least you'll be free of him, right? And we can help protect you, send you anywhere you want." I hoped I'd got through to him, I knew I had to bring Lucas down. Not just for my own personal vengeance of course. That would be completely unprofessional.

George stayed quiet for a moment. I felt a small glimmer of hope.

"No."

The glimmer faded.

"Huh?"

"No." George lifted his head, and I saw a disturbing gleam in his eyes. "The only way to protect me and still get rid of him is to kill him."

Shocked, I stared at the old, seemingly innocent old man. "What did you say to me?"

George looked at me defensively. "It's the quickest way. You need hard evidence to put a clever man like him behind bars, whilst killing him will be easier."

I couldn't believe he was being so matter of fact. "No way. I don't do murder. If you don't like it, you'll just have to deal with it!" I turned to the keypad and resolutely put the first to digits in before a strangled "No!" pierced the air. Whipping round, I was just in time to see George come towards me with a hastily grabbed ornament off the hall table, and I did the most sensible thing I could think of. Get the hell out of there.

Every turn felt like I was being taken deep into a never ending labyrinth. By the time I found the stairs I was pouring sweat and my breaths were great rattling gasps. If I was tired, no doubt George would be flat out by now. Perhaps he'd had a heart attack. I decided I didn't care, though I felt a small pang at that bitchy thought. Staggering down the stairs, I threw open the front door and pelted down the drive, out of the gate, before realising I had no mobile due to it being left in the house behind me, which I refused to enter again, and therefore no way of getting home.

I closed my eyes and sank to the floor, wondering how everything had become so messed up. Was it me? Probably. I wasn't sure how long I stayed consumed in my miserable thoughts, it felt like hours, but an impatient honk snapped me out of my daze. Fluttering open my eyes, headlights blurred my vision and I squinted, trying to see who was in the car. Was it Lucas? Oh God, if it was I was probably dead. George's words about his wife stabbed me again and again, and my heart thumped pitifully as I took a few cowardly steps backwards.

"Oi! You going to get in or what?" A head stuck out of the window in impatience.

My breath flew out in a gasp. I had never been so happy to hear Eames' voice before.

"Eames! How...how did you know I was here?"

"Because I knew you would eventually listen to my advice and your own reason and do the right thing. Choosing love over work, right?"

I smiled, giving him that. "So right. And I'm probably going to hate myself for saying this but...thank you Eames. You made everything so clear. I was selfish and stupid and I knew I loved Arthur so much, but I needed your blunt attitude to remind me of that." Small tears trickled down my cheeks, causing Eames to roll his eyes before sticking his head back in the car. I saw him briefly turn round and mutter something, and I realised someone must be in the car with him, but couldn't see due to these stupid headlights.

"Hey!" I called. "Any chance of letting me see anytime soon?"

Eames put his head back out. "Sorry." He dimmed the lights, just as the back door opened. I saw Eames' face clearly grinning in the front seat in my peripheral vision, but my eyes couldn't move from the guy staring back at me with a sexy smile and a hand in his pocket.

Arthur.

* * *

><p>"He attacked you! That bastard actually attacked you. Where's my baseball bat? I'm gonna kill him I swear, that George is right-"<p>

I shook my head in rebuke and let Eames rant on, turning to look at Arthur who wore the same expression. I was snuggled up against him at the warehouse, telling the story to Cobb, Eames and Yusif. Arthurs' fists had clenched when I blurted out the attack, but I couldn't really leave it out so I admitted it at the end and predictably, Eames had reacted badly. I knew Arthur was seething, but was much more quiet about it than Eames. He would see it as his fault, and it would come back to haunt him later. Reaching over, I slipped my hand into his comfortingly and gave him a stern gaze, and his guilty smile confirmed that I knew what he was feeling.

"I'm gonna tear his head off and shove it up his-"

"Ok Eames! I know you're angry, we all are, Ariadne more than most I'm sure-"

"Damn right." I muttered, whilst Arthur grinned.

"-But we can't let our personal feelings get in the way of this. He's still a mark, a job."

"Is he?" Yusif butt in unusually. "I mean, after all this, do we really want Ari back in his hands? And will he even want to see her again?"

We paused for a minute.

"True." Cobb countered. "He will be wondering why Ari wants to see him again, and not to mention be consumed with anger, hate and guilt. I'm not sending you back in anyway Ari - no matter what you say." He added, seeing my face. Dammit. I really wanted another shot at him. Or I'd settle for punching Lucas. Either would be satisfactory.

"So...what do we do?" Arthur said quietly.

There was another pause. One which I pondered over my recent feelings over this job and the butterfly effect of it on my life. I couldn't let it have another chance at ruining it.

"Nothing." I said simply. "We do nothing. It didn't work out. So, we leave it."

Cobb looked at me carefully. "You're sure you're ok with that? Walking away with no revenge? Hell, I don't want you anywhere near him, or any of my team, but if you want to see him brought down I'll make sure it happens."

I sighed, longing for that option. But I didn't want it as bad as I wanted a peaceful life with Arthur. I looked at him, smiling as I felt those pulses of excitement and happiness within. "I'm sure." I breathed, still looking at Arthur, who looked relieved.

"I still say kill him." Eames muttered.

* * *

><p>"Ari...are you sure you don't want to continue with this? What Lucas did, well, I'd pretty much like to kill him with Eames." Arthur was walking me home like a gentleman, his hand warm in mine, and I couldn't have been happier.<p>

I touched Arthur's face. "Of course. I just want to forget about him and go back to the important things in my life. Like you."

He smiled that glorious smile and tightened his hand in mine. We walked on in comfortable silence for a while, both lost in thoughts, until Arthur exclaimed suddenly.

"Wait! You said George gave you the combination for the keypad."

I shrugged uncomfortably. "Yeah. So?"

"So...we could break in and get in there easily."

"Right, like we could get through all that security. And the fact there is a screwed up, sort of loyal servant wandering around along with a murderer is no problem for you?"

Arthur blinked. "A murderer?"

Crap! I bit my lip in annoyance as I remembered not telling that part of the story. I knew why. Arthur would definitely want revenge then and I just wanted him to let it go. Deciding to lie, seeing as it was in my profession, I swept my hair back like it was no big deal.

"Well, practically, he could have cracked my head open with that blow on the head he gave me. Basically murderer material right there!" I tittered nervously and looked away towards my approaching front door, wondering if I could possibly leg it without being totally suspicious.

"Ari. You do know that I always know when you're lying, don't you?" Arthur sounded amused.

Sighing, I turned back and looked into his eyes hesitantly. "Ok. I didn't tell you because George was acting a tad hysterical and I thought he was making it up, but he said Lucas murdered his wives because he thought they were cheating on him." I blurted out matter of factly.

"What?" He stopped dead. "There was never any evidence of that in the research. Why didn't I know that?" Arthur looked at me sharply. "You kept this quiet _because_?"

"Because I knew you would never stop wanting to get revenge, when I want you here, safe with me, and you'd hate yourself that you didn't know about his oh so delightful murderous side and you let me hang around with him for months because that's what you do Arthur, you beat yourself up when there is no need."

His eyes filled with sorrow. "Of course I would. I _do_. Even without the murder, he was still an awful person, and I let you put yourself in danger when I should've known what he was capable of. No, it's true." He insisted, as I opened my mouth in protest. "And you could've been his next victim." We both winced.

I stepped towards him and gently took his hand again. "That's my point Arthur, there was what could've been and what happened. So let's be thankful for what happened and enjoy our relationship. Please?"

Arthur looked into my eyes silently for a while, and seemed to read the distress there. "Anything for you."

My face broke into a relieved smile. Arthur grinned too, and then stepped closer to nuzzle my ear. "But just in case, what's the keypad combination?" He whispered.

"Arthur!" I tried to pull out of the embrace but he tightened his arms around me and began to tickle me relentlessly.

"Nooooo! Please, I'm really ticklish!"

Arthur laughed. "I know, why do you think I'm doing it? Come on, you may as well give it up, we could pass it onto the company who hired us and they will send someone else to get in there somehow. Then you keep me safe, and get your revenge. So, come on, spill!"

"Never!" I shouted, tears trickling down my cheeks in laughter. Arthur tutted, shaking his head, and tackled me to the ground, pinning me down. We both fell about laughing (literally), until we were breathless, and Arthur rolled over to gaze at me.

"By the way, I love you Ari."

Looking up at the glittering stars, the moment seemed so perfect as I tore my eyes from them and looked at something much more beautiful, much closer, and mine.

"I love you too." I moved in and we kissed under the stars, in our own blissful paradise...

But sometimes things are too good to last.

"Well well well," A figure said snidely, stepping out of the shadows. "Isn't this a cozy scene?" The evening turned cold, as did my heart.

Cold as the metal of the gun gleaming in the figure's hand.

Cold as death.


	11. Chapter 11

For one blissful moment, everything stopped. Arthur's hand was warm in mine, an anchor keeping me in the peace of our paradise, where nothing could touch us.

But then reality cut in. With a gun.

"Lucas?" I breathed, squinting at the imposing shadowy figure.

"That's right." He sneered, stepping out of the inky shadows to face me. His eyes were mad - burning like fiery coals into mine as he looked down upon us in hatred. The effect was terrifying, I had never seen him like this, didn't know he was capable of such hatred.

"Lucas." A calm, cool voice cut into the conversation. "I know you hate us right now, but it's my fault, not Ariadne's. She told me she had a boyfriend but I wouldn't leave her alone. It was me who did all the chasing."

I looked at Arthur in disbelief. Surely he wouldn't sacrifice himself for the sake of me?

Or maybe he would, because that was what love was about. And if he loved me so much that he was willing to do that, and in my heart I loved him just as much, I knew what I had to do.

"He's right." I spoke up coldly. "He seduced me and I made a mistake. Please forgive me Lucas, I was so hurt after you attacked me that I ran into his arms. Please. Don't kill me. Kill him."

My heart slowly wrenched into two pieces as I said it, but I kept myself together knowing that I didn't mean it but that Lucas would believe it all the same. Arthur's expression was in two minds. He wore a look of relief that I was going along with his story and taking the blame off myself, but shock saturated his face as he took in the harshness of my face, the bluntness of my words. He understood that I loved him too much to really mean it, but couldn't understand where I was going with this. I guess with all the fight I usually put up against his protectiveness, he expected me to jump in and defend him. Looking deep into those soulful eyes again, I tried to communicate my love and sorrow as I got up and shoved him away from me, backing away towards Lucas.

Though it brought bile to my mouth, I reached up and touched Lucas' clenched face. "I love you Lucas," I murmured. "Say you'll forgive me. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Lucas repeated with a sneer.

"Of course."

Lucas jolted me round to face him and kissed me roughly, and I squeezed my eyes shut, making my body impassive and cold. He let go of my suddenly.

"You're lying. You barely responded in that kiss!" Lucas brought the gun to my head and breathed hard, the clenched look back in his face. I fluttered my eyes shut and imagined Arthur's face as I waited for the jarring impact of the bullet against my skull. I didn't permit myself to smile in relief, but inside I was glowing that at least my plan was falling into place-

"No. This isn't your fault."

My eyes flew open in shock. Lucas had lowered the gun and was looking at me thoughtfully.

"You've been tainted by this guy. The only way for us to truly be together and for me to forgive you is if you put an end to his life." Lucas said matter-of-factly.

Oh my God. He had completely gone mad. There was a gleaming, far-away look in his eyes as smiled happily at me.

"Lucas...you're asking me to kill someone for you?"

"It's the only way to prove how much you love me."

I looked at Arthur, who stared very composedly back at me. He nodded subtly, and I felt a jolt of shock go through me. What the hell did that mean? Did he _want_ me to shoot him? I wished time would freeze again, so I could figure this out, but Lucas pushed into my thoughts again, shaking my shoulder roughly.

"Come on, Ari, before someone comes."

Without breaking my gaze from Arthur, I put out my hand for the gun, and felt something smooth and long. I looked down, confused, at the twelve inch knife resting in my palm and looked up at Lucas.

Chuckling, he spat "Like I'd give you the gun. It's better this way. More personal."

I gaped in horror.

"Go on." He chided. "I haven't got all night"

I shuffled over to Arthur with the offensive knife in my hand, tears escaping silently from my eyes.

'What do I do?' I mouthed at him anxiously.

'Whatever you have to do to survive.' He mouthed back, still calm as can be.

Survival. My life was nothing without Arthur, he was the anchor keeping me grounded to the world. If he was taken from it, I would follow without a doubt. Survival meant saying with him, which meant if he died, then I would too.

'I love you.' I mouthed at Arthur, before swinging round the blade with a cry. Lucas cried out as the knife slashed his cheek, and I took advantage of the situation by forcing his gun arm upwards, body trembling as his strength pushed against mine. For a few heart-stopping moments, the gun sank lower and lower to my head, before Arthur came out of no-where, wild fury on his face, and kicked Lucas' legs out from underneath him.  
>We all toppled to the ground, and the gun was lost for a few seconds. Lucas thrashed from underneath we and Arthur and flung his fist carelessly at Arthur's head. Jerking back, he smacked into me, sending me rolling off Lucas, dazed. He took advantage of the situation to reach desperately for the gun, and him and Arthur grappled for a moment whilst I summoned the energy to pick myself off the ground to help. Stumbling over, I reached out a hand to pull Lucas back. But he sensed me, and elbowed Arthur viciously in the face as he grabbed the gun, span around on his back, and pulled the trigger.<br>For a few seconds, all I could see was the glint of the gun, then I felt the agonising blast through my body as the bullet slammed into me, knocking me off my feet. The stars gazed over me, blurring and focusing as I struggled to stay awake. Howls reached my ears, followed by footsteps thudding to my side. Arthur's beautiful face peered over me, creases disturbing the perfection. He rapidly dialled on his phone and held two quick conversations, and I strained to hear them, but everything was merging and I couldn't make sense of much. And I was too distracted by his face - hell, he looked hot even when he was crying.

Crying? Don't cry. I tried to tell him this, but I couldn't form the words.

But I must. I must tell him why I said those things to Lucas.

"Arthur."

"Don't talk Ari," He gulped, containing his tears. "I've called an ambulance, and Cobb. They're coming. You'll be fine, I promise."

Despite everything, I rolled my eyes, registering the protective tone again. So like Arthur.

"No," I sighed. "I need to tell you in case I-"

"In case nothing Ari! You stay with me, ok?"

"Arthur! Shut up dammit." I tried to yell the words, but they came out a feeble squeak. He stopped reassuring me though.

"What I said to Lucas, about k-killing you...I knew you were trying to protect me..." I gulped with difficulty, feeling my life draining away. It was weird how calmly I registered that. "And if I said it was my fault, he would see how in love we were. I had to lie. It killed me to do it. But if he saw how cold and selfish I was being...I hoped he would kill me instead." I finished with relief and drooped against him.

"I know Ari." Tears dropped onto my hair. "I love you." Arthur cradled my face and reached down to press his lips to mine, and I vaguely heard door slams and siren wails, the blurred faces of Cobb, Eames and Yusif behind him. People pulled Arthur away from me, but I clung to him, savouring the moment before darkness consumed me and I fell into sleep with relief.

* * *

><p>My eyelid fluttered, refusing to open against the harsh white light trying to flood in. Well I guess people were right about the whole 'go towards the light' thing when you die. I wondered what I'd see. Would some form of Arthur be there? I only hoped so.<p>

Oh God. What if I went to hell? Would what I did to Lucas and Arthur qualify as bad enough? Well, there was only one way to find out. Fearfully, I peeped through my lashes, and then opened them wide.

Well.

Eames, Cobb and Yusif stared back at me, simultaneously breaking into grins. Huh. No Arthur, but I had my friends. That was good enough.

"Thank you Lord." I murmured.

Eames frowned and leaned over to Cobb. "She's not brain-damaged is she?"

I rolled my eyes. "So you're still not nice, even in heaven."

The three looked back at me blankly, then Yusif got it and smiled kindly. "Ari, I hate to break this to you, but you're not actually dead."

"I'm not?" I said stupidly.

"No."

"Oh."

There was a beat of silence, and then before we knew it, we all burst into laughter. Jolts of pain ran through my body as I did but I refused to stop, hardly daring to belief I was actually alive. There were a few blanks in my memory, and I knew that I needed to be serious and face them.

"Wait, what happened? Is Lucas ok? And Arthur?"

"Well, you got shot." Eames said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. "No kidding."

"And Lucas is...well I hate to say it but he's alive, not that I care or you should either. Luckily Arthur got his, ours and your revenge by knifing him in the thigh so he couldn't run away. He passed out before you did."

"Arthur knifed him in the thigh?" Wow. It sound pathological, but I was impressed. He sounded so dangerous, and, well...sexy.

"Speaking of which, where is Arthur?" Suddenly realising my urge to see him.

"The slave you mean." A warm voice issued from the door, and warmth fluttered through my body, chasing the pain away, as I met his gaze.

"Hey," Eames butt in. "Give us the coffee then, before it gets cold."

We both rolled our eyes in unison, a typical facial expression when we were around Eames, as Arthur brusquely thrust the coffee in his direction and sat on the end of my bed.

"Soooo..." Eames said, searching for a conversation starter. Me and Arthur both looked at him, as did Yusif and Cobb who had got up to leave.

"What? Where are you going, we just got our coffee!"

Cue another eye roll from everyone in the room. At least I could do that without any pain!

Cobb shook his head at us, and tugged Eames out of the room until, thankfully, I was alone with Arthur.

We simply looked at each other for a while, until I burst out "Did you really knife him in the thigh?"

Arthur smiled, just a little. "Yep. Though if I had it my way I would've done a lot worse." His face clouded over, the eyes losing their warmth. I shivered slightly, hating that love could bring out such dark emotions in people, the things lovers would do for one another.

"You've done more than enough already." I snaked my hand out to touch his, not able to hold it fully due to the wires criss-crossing over me and imprisoning me to the bed. Arthur slided near to me, wrapping both hands around mine.

"Where has he gone?" I asked fearfully, wondering if he was in the hospital and about to burst through the door for his vengeance.

"They patched him up and shipped him off to prison for attempted murder and fraud."

"Fraud?"

"Yeah. They searched his house, and bingo, they found all those documents in the study. Though George had to be arrested in the process." I shook my head, pitying him for his absurd loyalty.

"So...now what do we do?"

Arthur looked at me for a few seconds. "Now," He paused dramatically, "We go meet my parents."

"No!"

"Oh yes." Arthur contained his laughter.

"What if they hate me?"

"Why would they hate you? What's there to hate!"

"Arthur, not yet. I need time to prepare myself."

"Well, obviously you can't see them in this state." He gestured to my bed boundness.

"I meant mentally prepare!"

Arthur sniggered. "Jeez, you'd take a bullet but not meet my parents, they're not _that _bad."

"What do you mean _that _bad? Oh no, they're not rich are they?"

Arthur stayed ominously silent.

"They are, aren't they? Kill. Me. Now."

"I think you've had enough near-death experiences." He whispered seriously. We both stayed silent for a minute, before Arthur's face broke into a grin.

"Maybe I'll just bring them here to see you, seeing as you can't run away."

"You wouldn't." I gaped in horror.

"Maybe I would." Seeing my outraged face, he broke into laughter and he leaned over to try to kiss me. I pushed him away, trying to maintain my fury.

"Uh uh. You cannot get in my good books. I said no!" But Arthur carried on kissing my neck relentlessly until I gave in and brought his lips to mine, kissing passionately as I savoured the fact he was mine forever.

Sometimes, there are things you just can't fight. People think death is the one thing in life you can never fight, but they're wrong.

You can't fight love.

And I had Arthur, so I didn't fight it. I embraced it.


End file.
